Love Your Way
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Lily/James oneshot.


**A/N: **Hey there, another songfic, this time to Love Your Way by Powderfinger. It's Lily and James!

* * *

_**I got to keep moving to stay warm 'cause I'm freezing in this room  
And if I prove no good here I'll skip to where I should  
It's only an imaginary vigil that we keep  
You salvage what you need I'll take the love you leave**_

* * *

It was James and Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two head-people shared their own private Headquarters, each with their own dorms. James, quite frankly, loved being in such close proximity to the girl that he had loved for seven years. But, he reminded himself, Lily had rejected him exactly one hundred and twelve times. However, James Potter was known for his determination.

In a surprising twist, Lily had noticed that James had grown out of his immature ways. Potter, as she referred to him as, wasn't as arrogant or idiotic. In fact, he was almost acting gentlemanly. He would let her have the first shower in the morning, help her with Head Girl duties and he had not asked her out once in the four weeks that they had been at Hogwarts. It was certainly a world record, and she put it down to the fact that he didn't like her anymore. Somehow, the thought made her stomach clench.

James approached Lily the next day, sweating nervously. _Maybe it'll be the one hundred and thirteenth time lucky, _he mused hopefully.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up from the book that she was reading.

"Yes Potter?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it attractively.

"Lily... I know you've said no before... but I was wondering if there was a chance that you would like to go out with me? If you say no, I'll never ask again. I'm sorry that I've asked you so many times, but..."

Lily's first instinct was to say no. And that is what she did without thinking. The response was almost automatic, but she felt really bad when she saw his hazel eyes look very wounded. He walked off, and Lily sat in shock for a few moments, wondering _why_ in the name of Merlin her stomach was flipping.

* * *

_**I love your way  
I can't explain  
what made me change**_

* * *

In the weeks that came, James decided to try to make Lily jealous. She wasn't the jealous type, but James was the hopeful type. He had less than a year before they would probably never see each other again, and he was determined to get the girl of his dreams.

James was kind to the younger students, a great laugh and, surprisingly, quite the gentleman. Lily noticed all of these things in the following weeks. Another thing: James had a girlfriend. Lily felt like cursing the girl into oblivion every time that she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

_**I'm wading in deeper ever deeper as I go  
I drown the whole idea as I drift away from you  
It's only an imaginary vigil that we keep  
You salvage what you need I'll take the love you leave**_

* * *

Lily admitted one thing to herself: James Potter had given up on her. And she didn't like it. Secretly, she enjoyed the lengths that he went to to get her attention. Lily was starting to feel so jealous that it hurt, but she reminded herself that jealously was a waste of emotion. Especially when the idea that James Potter fancied her had gone down the drain. As she sat, eating breakfast one morning, James's girlfriend planted a large kiss on his lips.

"Would you refrain from that?" Lily snapped before she could control herself.

"From what?" the girl asked, evidently confused. _Honestly, James could do so much better than her! _

"The public displays of affection! It's sickening; imagine how the first years feel!"

James frowned. It was very out of character for Lily to snap like that. And it only meant one thing:

Lily Evans was jealous.

As James frowned at Lily, she realised that she liked James Potter. Arrogant, bigheaded Potter, annoying, sweet, handsome James Potter.

_Potter. I fancy JAMES POTTER! When did this happen?_

* * *

_**I love your way  
I can't explain  
what made me change**_

* * *

Lily was doing her homework in the Head common room, when James walked in, looking drenched. Lily figured that it was due to the heavy rain that was pounding on the roof that evening. He looked upset, mingled in with happiness.

"What's up James," Lily asked nonchalantly, hoping that her cheeks weren't burning. She had to admit, he looked rather attractive with water dripping down his biceps.

"I just got dumped," he said, flopping down onto the couch next to Lily.

"Why?"

"Apparently, Emily said that I was 'using her'."

"Really? I thought she would have dumped you because of that massive ego."

James shot his trademark grin at Lily. "You've been telling me that since fifth year. Honestly Evans, you need some new material."

Lily smiled, her emerald green eyes glinting.

"Lily..."

"Yes Potter?"

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't ask you to go out with me again. But unless I'm blind, which I sort of am without my glasses... you were jealous of me and Emily."

Lily's heart sank. James didn't want to go out with her anymore. James saw the wounded look in her eyes and held her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I promised I wouldn't ask you out again... but you could always do it."

"What? Ask myself out? I'm not like you, Potter; I am not in love with myself."

James chuckled. "I mean, you could ask me out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like me."

Lily sighed. James wasn't an idiot, and he had figured it out. "Maybe I do, but if I tell you, it'll just make your head even bigger than it already is."

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I made you put up with for all those years."

The auburn haired girl was touched by what her once nemeses- soon to be boyfriend- said to her, in such an honest, sincere tone.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

_**And as the memory gathers dust, buried in its crust  
Are the remains of what we've done and the seeds of what we just begun  
The tapping of the rain beats a corrugated drum  
And the city glow well it pulses on to the city hum  
Until the day is done**_

* * *

James pulled away first and grinned.

"So Potter, will you go out with me?"

James chuckled. It had taken one hundred and thirteen times of asking her out, to no avail, but James wasn't about to reject Lily the way that she did to him. First time lucky.

"Of course, Evans."

* * *

_**I love your way  
I can't explain  
what made me change**_


End file.
